Oligonucleotide compounds have important therapeutic applications in medicine. Oligonucleotides can be used to silence genes that are responsible for a particular disease. Gene-silencing prevents formation of a protein by inhibiting translation. Importantly, gene-silencing agents are a promising alternative to traditional small, organic compounds that inhibit the function of the protein linked to the disease. siRNA, antisense RNA, and micro-RNA are oligonucleotides that prevent the formation of proteins by gene-silencing.
RNA interference or “RNAi” is a term initially coined by Fire and co-workers to describe the observation that double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) can block gene expression (Fire et al. (1998) Nature 391, 806-811; Elbashir et al. (2001) Genes Dev. 15, 188-200). Short dsRNA directs gene-specific, post-transcriptional silencing in many organisms, including vertebrates, and has provided a new tool for studying gene function. RNAi is mediated by RNA-induced silencing complex (RISC), a sequence-specific, multi-component nuclease that destroys messenger RNAs homologous to the silencing trigger. RISC is known to contain short RNAs (approximately 22 nucleotides) derived from the double-stranded RNA trigger, but the protein components of this activity remained unknown.
siRNA compounds are promising agents for a variety of diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. siRNA compounds can be used to identify the function of a gene. In addition, siRNA compounds offer enormous potential as a new type of pharmaceutical agent which acts by silencing disease-causing genes. Research is currently underway to develop interference RNA therapeutic agents for the treatment of many diseases including central-nervous-system diseases, inflammatory diseases, metabolic disorders, oncology, infectious diseases, and ocular disease.
siRNA has been shown to be extremely effective as a potential anti-viral therapeutic with numerous published examples appearing recently. siRNA molecules directed against targets in the viral genome dramatically reduce viral titers by orders of magnitude in animal models of influenza (Ge et al., (2004) Proc. Natl. Acd. Sci. USA, 101, 8676-8681; Tompkins et al. (2004) Proc. Natl. Acd. Sci. USA, 101, 8682-8686; Thomas et al. (2005) Expert Opin. Biol. Ther. 5, 495-505), respiratory synctial virus (RSV) (Bitko et al. (2005) Nat. Med. 11, 50-55), hepatitis B virus (HBV) (Morrissey et al. (2005) Nat. Biotechnol. 23, 1002-1007), hepatitis C virus (Kapadia et al. (2003) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 100, 2014-2018; Wilson et al. (2003) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 100, 2783-2788) and SARS coronavirus (Li et al. (2005) Nat. Med. 11, 944-951).
Antisense methodology is the complementary hybridization of relatively short oligonucleotides to mRNA or DNA such that the normal, essential functions, such as protein synthesis, of these intracellular nucleic acids are disrupted. Hybridization is the sequence-specific hydrogen bonding via Watson-Crick base pairs of oligonucleotides to RNA or single-stranded DNA. Such base pairs are said to be complementary to one another.
The naturally-occurring events that alter the expression level of the target sequence, discussed by Cohen (Oligonucleotides: Antisense Inhibitors of Gene Expression, CRC Press, Inc., 1989, Boca Raton, Fla.) are thought to be of two types. The first, hybridization arrest, describes the terminating event in which the oligonucleotide inhibitor binds to the target nucleic acid and thus prevents, by simple steric hindrance, the binding of essential proteins, most often ribosomes, to the nucleic acid. Methyl phosphonate oligonucleotides (Miller et al. (1987) Anti-Cancer Drug Design, 2, 117-128), and α-anomer oligonucleotides are the two most extensively studied antisense agents which are thought to disrupt nucleic acid function by hybridization arrest.
Another means by which antisense oligonucleotides alter the expression level of target sequences is by hybridization to a target mRNA, followed by enzymatic cleavage of the targeted RNA by intracellular RNase H. A 2′-deoxyribofuranosyl oligonucleotide or oligonucleotide analog hybridizes with the targeted RNA and this duplex activates the RNase H enzyme to cleave the RNA strand, thus destroying the normal function of the RNA. Phosphorothioate oligonucleotides are the most prominent example of an antisense agent that operates by this type of antisense terminating event.
The opportunity to use these and other nucleic acid based therapies holds significant promise, providing solutions to medical problems that could not be addressed with current, traditional medicines. The location and sequences of an increasing number of disease-related genes are being identified, and clinical testing of nucleic acid-based therapeutics for a variety of diseases is now underway.
Despite the advances in application of oligonucleotides and oligonucleotide analogs as therapeutics, the need exists for oligonucleotides having improved pharmacological properties, e.g. serum stability, delivery to the right organ or cell and transmemebrane delivery. Efforts aimed at improving the transmembrane delivery of nucleic acids and oligonucleotides have utilized protein carriers, antibody carriers, liposomal delivery systems, electroporation, direct injection, cell fusion, viral vectors, and calcium phosphate-mediated transformation. However, many of these techniques are limited by the types of cells in which transmembrane transport is enabled and by the conditions needed for achieving such transport.
Efficient delivery to cells in vivo requires specific targeting and substantial protection from the extracellular environment, particularly serum proteins. One method of achieving specific targeting is to conjugate a targeting moiety to the iRNA agent. The targeting moiety helps in targeting the iRNA agent to the required target site. One way a targeting moiety can improve delivery is by receptor mediated endocytotic activity. This mechanism of uptake involves the movement of iRNA agent bound to membrane receptors into the interior of an area that is enveloped by the membrane via invagination of the membrane structure or by fusion of the delivery system with the cell membrane. This process is initiated via activation of a cell-surface or membrane receptor following binding of a specific ligand to the receptor. Many receptor-mediated endocytotic systems are known and have been studied, including those that recognize sugars such as galactose, mannose, mannose-6-phosphate, peptides and proteins such as transferrin, asialoglycoprotein, vitamin B12, insulin and epidermal growth factor (EGF). The Asialoglycoprotein receptor (ASGP-R) is a high capacity receptor, which is highly abundant on hepatocytes. The ASGP-R shows a 50-fold higher affinity for N-Acetyl-D-Galactosylamine (GalNAc) than D-Gal. Previous work has shown that multivalency is required to achieve nM affinity, while spacing among sugars is also crucial.
The Mannose receptor, with its high affinity to D-mannose represents another important carbohydrate-based ligand-receptor pair. The mannose receptor is highly expressed on specific cell types such as macrophages and possibly dendritic cells Mannose conjugates as well as mannosylated drug carriers have been successfully used to target drug molecules to those cells. For examples, see Biessen et al. (1996) J. Biol. Chem. 271, 28024-28030; Kinzel et al. (2003) J. Peptide Sci. 9, 375-385; Barratt et al. (1986) Biochim. Biophys. Acta 862, 153-64; Diebold et al. (2002) Somat. Cell Mol. Genetics 27, 65-74.
Lipophilic moieties, such as cholesterol or fatty acids, when attached to highly hydrophilic molecules such as nucleic acids can substantially enhance plasma protein binding and consequently circulation half life. In addition, binding to certain plasma proteins, such as lipoproteins, has been shown to increase uptake in specific tissues expressing the corresponding lipoprotein receptors (e.g., LDL-receptor HDL-receptor or the scavenger receptor SR-B1). For examples, see Bijsterbosch, M. K., Rump, E. T. et al. (2000) Nucleic Acids Res. 28, 2717-25; Wolfrum, C., Shi, S. et al. (2007) 25, 1149-57. Lipophilic conjugates can also be used in combination with the targeting ligands in order to improve the intracellular trafficking of the targeted delivery approach.
There is a clear need for new receptor specific ligand conjugated iRNA agents and methods for their preparation, that address the shortcomings of the in vivo delivery of oligonucleotide therapeutics as described above. The present invention is directed to this very important end.